Why should you?
by luvya4lifeXD22
Summary: Bella is a skater chick with a scarry past. Will she learn to love? Will she learn to trust? OOC AH
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: pshhh of course I own nothing**

BPOV

_Beep, beep, beep_

Dumb alarm clock. Well I guess it's time to go to hell/high school. I rolled out of bed and slid on my kakis cargo shorts and dark blue lacey tank top with my white form fitting hoodie over. I lazily pulled my dark hair into low pig tails then yanked my blue hat over. Last I pulled on my black low top converse and trudged down stairs to find a pleasant Renee and Charlie next to an angry Emmett

Renee and Charlie adopted me this summer after my father died and I ran away from my abusive mother. They don't know why I ran away and weren't going to find out.

Emmett didn't know everything but he knew enough. He grabbed my wrist and forcefully and pulled me into the privacy of the living room. I gasped in pain and he gave me a venomous look. He pulled the sleeve of my hoodie up and groaned.

"Look Em, before you freak out they're just a few cuts and will heal as long as I don't scratch them."

"God Bella! This is getting ridiculous. I can't even believe you when you say that anymore. You need to tell someone and I will do it for you if I find one more hole. Ugh not only do you have to cut but you have to shoot yourself up too." He yelled in a hushed voice so his parents wouldn't hear us.

"Look Em I got it under control. And if you tell someone it won't help I'll just leave you like I left my mother." I hated using that against him but I had to, what would happen if someone knew. Even Em only thought I didn't this because I was depressed, he didn't know that whole story and never would.

He gave me a defeated look then closed his eyes. "Just go to school or something. I'll meet you there."

At that moment I wished I was capable of love. If anyone deserved it, it was Emmett. That's why I couldn't tell him the whole truth he did nothing to deserve this pain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: pshhhhh, like I own anything**

BPOV

I grabbed my board and messenger bag, then ran out of the house.

_Just let me ask you:  
Hey, have you heard of my religion?  
It's called the Church of Hot Addiction  
And we believe that God has lust for everything_

I was about halfway to school when I heard my ring tone.

"Ya." I answered like I always answer my phone.

"Nice ring tone, hey are you at school yet, someone needs to show my cousin around and we all played 'not it' so it's you."

Ahhhh Alice, gotta love her, always making me do things I really don't want to. "Yeah sure whatever, I'm about a block away hold on."

Only Emmett knew about the drugs. The rest, as in Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie, just knew about the cutting because, well that's just obvious.

"Oh I see you! Byes!" then she hung up.

I rolled my eyes then stopped in front of them. "So where is the kid?" I asked in a bored tone.

Rose rolled her eyes at my question then answered. "He's in the office getting his schedule, and you know he older than you by like two months. You might wanna be nice to him." She paused thoughtful the spoke again. "Where's Em?"

"I don't know, we kinda had a mini fight this morning and he's beyond pissed at me." I sad staring nervously at the board I was standing on.

Alice laughed half heartedly knowing the only reason we'd ever fight. "What did you do know?"

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh…hey is that the Edward kid?"

Alice looked over her shoulder to see Tyler. "Wow bells, are you high? That's Tyler, you've known his for like a month now." _Not currently high _I thought to myself and looked down pulling the rim of my hat down to hide my face.

"Hey, I got my schedule. Now what?" asked an unfamiliar, velvety smooth voice.

I looked up to see the most beautiful man I've ever seen. He was dressed in typical skater clothes like me. He had slightly shaggy, messy bronze hair that I immediately had to fight with myself not to touch. And the most amazing part of him was his beautiful emerald eyes that matched his skate board.

"Well I gotta go to class but Bella will show you around. Right Bella? Bells…." Alice waved her tiny hand in my face pulling me back to reality.

"R-right, uh what she s-said. L-let's go." I stuttered boarding away from the group.

Edward quickly caught up on his board. "What's your first class?"

"AP-BIOLOGY" I had that class too, what a coincidence. I led him to the science building, and skate boarded into the room. He got off his and followed.

"Ms. Swan! Get off that thing!" Mr. Banner yelled. We went through this every day. I'd boarded into his room and he'd yell at me.

He turned to Edward and spoke in a calm voice_ I swear that man is bi-polar. _ "Mr. Cullen welcome to my biology class. A word of advice, stay away from that Swan girl she's trouble."

I laughed and sat down at my lab table that I used to share with no one, but I probably just acquired a lab partner. I put my feet on the table and laughed at Mr. Banner's advice to Edward. I wouldn't hurt anyone, well anyone who wasn't unwontedly hitting on me or something. I just pissed him off that gives him no right to tell people not to like me. For some reason I found this funny.

Edward walked up to my/our table and sat down next to me. I felt my pulse quicken, which is really weird because I spend most of my time around guys at a skate park, and they're HOT. Why is this guy so special?

Mr. Banner started class and I started my ipod. I never listen to teachers, they're dumb. I just read my textbook and ignore them. Honestly I think they like it better that way, I interrupt less.

When class was done I hopped on my board and left with Edward towing behind.

The day pretty much went like that. I learned a lot about Edward. He's a lot like me, but doesn't cut or do heroin. He plays and write pieces for classical piano, and knows just about every band that ever lived. He was an amazing skate boarder too.

Rose must've talked to Emmett because at home he was back to his normal goof self.

_I kissed a boy and they liked it  
Got all the honeys in the club excited  
I kissed a boy just to start shit  
And homeboy was not about it  
I know it's wrong, but I don't mind  
I'm gonna start shit tonight  
I kissed a boy just to start shit  
They just loved it_

Emmett's phone started ringing while we were Guitar Hero against each other.

"Hey!"

"Ok we'll be there in ten. Bye." He hung up his phone and turned to me with an evil smile. "Sleepover!" He yelled in his booming voice probably causing the neighborhood to shake.

"Wow Em you sound like a little girl." I laughed.

"Let's go, let's go, let's go!!!" he said bouncing up and down, grabbing my hand and pulling me to his jeep.

**Review plz, and don't be like my last story where no one reviews until I finish the story with a dumb ending**

**Ring tones-**

**Church of hot addiction – Cobra starship**

**I kissed a boy – Cobra starship**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Ha Ha me own something you must be high**

BPOV

Sleepovers.

We had one just about every non-weeknight and some on weeknights. Basically Rose and Alice gave me a makeover, whether I wanted it or not and we played videogames or watched movies until 4:00 AM.

"Bella!" Alice and Rose sang in unison. That could only mean one thing, _girl talk._

"Humph." I knew this was coming, since the moment I got lost in Edward's eyes. They each grabbed an arm causing the new cuts to burn and me to curse. They shrugged their shoulders and pretended not to hear the string of cuss words spilling out of my mouth.

Once we got up to Alice's room that looked like a bomb of pink paint had exploded in they sat me down on the bed next to them and looked me straight in the eye.

"You like him." Rose stated simply.

Yeah sure I liked him but why should I care. I decided to not make a big deal of it, of course that will never work but it's worth a shot. "So…" was my brilliant answer.

"Humph, your no fun. Well whatever we got a double date and we just didn't want you and Edward to be alone." Alice said getting up and stomping out the door. Rosalie rolled her eyes at both of us and left.

EPOV

I entered the living room to find Emmett and Jasper laughing hysterically. "Are you two okay?" I asked, worried about their mental well being.

"Fine. Bella. Swearing." Jasper managed to get out.

Wait, Bella's here! Sweet! She's so cool. She has the most beautiful brunette hair and pale skin. Her eyes were like pools of chocolate. And her personality amazed me, it was like 'I hate the world but I love having a good time'.

I was so caught up in thinking about Bella that I didn't notice the small smile on my face and Em and Jazz stop laughing.

"Dude, you like Bells! Sweet!" Emmett exclaimed. I put my hand over him mouth to shut him up. If she heard that she'd probably think I was psycho or something. I didn't know what to do so I said what any other teenage guy would.

"Shut up."

"Whatever, we're all going out tonight. Leaving you and Bells alone. Don't do anything I would do!" Emmett called the last part just before he and Rose walked to his monster jeep.

**So there is Edward's POV like it, don't like it tell me **

**Review!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I wish…**

**Chapter 4**

BPOV

"So… what do you want to do? "Edward asked after everyone left.

"Uh… well most nights when they're all dating or whatever I usually go to the skate park or go to the movies." I answered hoping he'd pick the second choice.

"Let's go to the movies." He answered eagerly.

"Ok." I grabbed my board and walked out of the house (Esme would kill me if I skate boarded in here). Edward followed me to the theater in a comfortable silence. Once we got there we chose the newest horror movie. And got a large popcorn to share.

During the movie Edward kept looking at me as if I would freak out. I found it humorous.

After the movie was over and we were in the arcade playing pin ball when he got a text. "Damn." He whispered.

I laughed at his confused/angry expression. "What's up?"

"My ex-slut of a girlfriend sent me a text saying that since I left she started sleeping around. Why the hell did I date her?" He said erasing the message.

"I dunno, but if you like the slutty kind we got plenty of them here. Like Lauren or Jessica." I answer cringing a just the names of those horrible people near Edward.

"That's ok, I prefer skaters." He smiled at me, thoughtful looking then grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the arcade. I cussed at the burning and he immediately caught on. "Let's go watch a movie at my house or something."

"Sure… but if you don't mind I have to do something at my house first."

"Ok I'll come with you since I don't have a clue where I'm going."

We went to my house keeping up easy conversation about music. When we got to my house he followed me up to my room. I grabbed my needle not caring that he was in the same room as me. I injected my self and smiled. I'm one of those special people that can skate board while hi.

"Ok let's go."

We left the house and were almost to his house when he asked. "Are you diabetic or somethin'?"

"No." I answered uncaringly.

"Ok so that leaves heroin or steroids. And I really doubt anyone as tiny as you takes steroids. So that leaves heroin." He said thoughtful again.

I didn't want him to think I was a druggie or something, I wasn't, I was just addicted, I couldn't help that. But I couldn't lie either. "Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner."

He shrugged his shoulders and walked into his house. _Thank God._

We watch _Night at the Roxbury _first, we both stayed awake because we were laughing so hard. But during _Patch Adams _we both fell asleep next to each other on the sofa. _Best night of sleep ever!_

The next morning for some reason I woke up _on top of_ Edward. The fact that every inch of my body was pressed against his startled me, I yelped and fell off him and the sofa. I moaned, not from the pain but from missing his body against me

"God, Bella. Can't sit still can you?" Edward asked laughing.

"Shut up." I mumbled He reached his hand out to help me up, I took it and stood. "What time is it?"

"Uhhh almost 11:00." He answered after checking his phone.

"Damn it. I was supposed to meet Jake at the park. Well uh bye, see you soon?"

"Sure," he said sounding disappointed that I'm leaving.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: writing this just depresses me because no matter how many time I do I still don't own anything.**

**Chapter 5**

After I left Edward I skated with super sped to the park where I was supposed o meet Jacob.

Jacob was my sort of boyfriend but we didn't tell many people about it, just the people who saw us everyday at the skate park. We both kind of used each other for the cheap thrill of being with someone.

I didn't love him and he didn't love me. We were just friends that made out a lot.

"Sleep in much?" he asked in an obviously annoyed voice.

"Well me and Edward had a 'sleepover' and we crashed and didn't wake up until about 10 minutes ago."

"What the hell! You'll sleep with the new guy but not me! And you two aren't even going out, we are!" He yelled in my face.

"First we fell asleep completely dressed second, I'm not a slut that would do that, third I wouldn't do that to you." I explained in the most calm voice possible when someone thinks you both cheating on them and a whore.

"Whatever." Was his only response before he started kissing me.

It didn't feel the same. It felt like he wanted something from me. It was aggressive, violent almost, he was probably just trying to be passionate about me, a girl he didn't care about.. I immediately understood what was happening and I obliged needing to get over this crush I had on Edward. He lifted me off the ground and brought me to the tunnel that little kids would be crawling in if we didn't live in Forks where it was always raining.

When we both had had enough I decided to get ready for work. I was in desperate need of a shower since I was still was wearing the clothes I had on yesterday.

I worked at the only skate shop in Forks. Charlie and Renee owned it but Em and I might as well own it.

Charlie and Renee had left this morning for another honeymoon. After they adopted me they just kept randomly leaving. They wouldn't leave Em alone and I was guessing that is the only reason they kept me. Like I cared.

After I showered I put on dark, baggy, jean shorts and my 'this is how I roll' tee. I shook my hair and left the house.

When I got to work Emmett was already their. "How was your night?" He asked eagerly.

I gave him the funny look he deserved then answered, "Good, Edward's a pretty cool guy. Yours?"

"I don't thin k I can tell my little sister what happened to me last night, unless you really want to know." Uh ew.

"No that's fine, I don't want to know."

The rest of the day was uneventful. We got a shipment of clothes, yes we sold clothes, where else do you think I get my amazing clothes from. We also got a shipment of wheels and I found four that matched my board perfectly.

After work we went home and got some sleep. We were going to need it, Alice has been planning for all of us to go to the beach for forever. Ugh, a bikini.

**Hey thanks for reading, I pics of Bella's board, and t-shirt on my profile, check it out.**

**Review!!!!! And subscribe!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or anything else for that matter**

BPOV

"Wake up sleepy head!" Alice shouted in my ear. "Time to get dressed!" she threw my swimming suite at my head then pranced out of the room after yelling "change!" at me.

I slipped on my tie-dye bikini top on that exposed my slight six-pack and my chick trunks on. Brushed my hair and teeth quickly, then ran down the stairs where everyone was.

Alice was wearing a black bikini to match her black spiky hair and a white, purple and black dress over. Rose was wearing a flowered bikini top and a white dress over. **(girls bikinis and dresses on profile)**

Edward of coarse looked like a god in his simple black trunks and nothing else exposing his chest. His head was facing the other way and thank god because I was starting to drool.

Emmett looked up an boomed "Finally Bells! What took you so long!"

"Sleep." I answered in a no-dur way.

Once I said that Edward turned his head to look at me. His eyes opened wider and his jaw dropped a little. _Well that made me feel special._ I thought while trying not to laugh at his expression.

After about a minute of the awkward silence that Edward Em finally caught on. "Dude stop undressing my sister with your mind!" he laughed and play-slapped Edward in the head.

"Let's go!" Alice squealed excitedly running out to Rosalie's BMW. Rose followed faithfully while all the guys and I rolled our eyes but followed reluctantly.

The ride was… entertaining. Everyone was singing along to the pop songs from the radio except me and Edward since we didn't listen to pop music at all. But for the last couple minutes they let me plug in my Ipod. I chose the songs DANCE HALL DRUG and TWO BECOME ONE. Which of course only Edward and I knew.

Once we got to the beach and the girls took off their dresses, Em and Jazz put their arms protectively around the goddess looking girl friends when the wolf whistles started.

Two chicken fights, a race and a few slash wars the girls when on the beach to get a tan and forced me to come with.

"OMFG!!! That boy is practically in love with you, Bells!" Rose said a bit louder than necessary.

"Whatever." I responded uncaringly. I knew that I wasn't capable of loving or being loved.

"She's right Bells. Hold on what happen at your sleepover? Alice asked way too eagerly.

"We went to a movie, played some pinball in the arcade, topped at my house for a sec. then went back to his place to watch some movies then fell sleep." I responded keeping it simple.

"Ok… what did you do the next morning?' Rose asked clearly confused by how simple our night was.

"Jacob." I responded in a normal voice, but to be honest I was a little afraid of their response to that.

Both their eyes popped in unison. "You did who?!" they yelled causing the guys to start running down the beach towards us.

"Jacob, you know tall, muscular, tan, black hair and my boy friend." I responded rolling my eyes at how much they were over reacting.

"Are you girls alright?" Jasper asked sounding very concerned.

"Um… no! Bella did it with Jake!" Alice yelled still staring at me in disbelief..

All the guy jaws dropped. "I'll kill him." Emmett said in the most serious tone I've ever heard him use.

Rose shook her head out of the daze she's been in. "When, where, how could you let him be your first?" she asked relatively calmly.

"Edward's place, the yellow tunnel thing at the park, and he's not my first." I mumbled the last part.

"WHAT!!!" Rose yelled losing all her calm. "Who was your first then!?!"

I shrugged my shoulders wishing they'd let it go, but since they didn't, images of what was over took me. It was inescapable and I didn't want them to both know or pity me. "I have to go." I said running away. I grabbed my skate board from the trunk of the BMW and went as fast as I could to get away.

Once I reached the house I put a hoodie on and jumped out of my window and into the tree next to my room. I climbed down the tree with ease and started running. I had no idea where I was going but I just ran.

After about three miles I tripped over a tree branch and just laid there letting my body become part of the ground.

I probably was laying there for a day or two before I hear the voice of an angel.

"Bella? Is that you?" the voice asked.

"I think so." I answered in a tired voice. I hadn't slept or moved in a long time and was getting tired but every time I tried to sleep I just had night mare from my past and woke up screaming.

"Are you alright?" He asked completely concerned, coming to sit next to me.

"No, this is the worst my mother has ever haunted me."

"Hmmm." He answered laying down next to me.

"She hated me. She beat me up a lot to. Every night before I went to sleep she'd show me the knife she was going to kill me with. She started forcing me to do heroin saying that it would make her more money since she didn't work and sold me into prostitution. That's why I don't remember." I poured my heart out to Edward in monotone, too tired to care that he knew.

He sat up and pulled me into his lap.

I felt so safe in his arms and all the scary thoughts that gave me restless nights before disappeared.

**Longish chapter, tell me what you think!**

**Review!!!! The swimming suites should be on my profile soon cheack it out! ily**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: humph I own nothing**

**Quick AN: sorry I haven't updated lately I've been busy and I just had the worst week of my life, I know you guys don't care but that's my excuse.**

**Chapter 7**

**BPOV**

I woke up to an unbearably sweet lullaby being hummed and two strong arms wrapped around me.

"Edward?" I asked groggily.

"La mia bella, I'm here. No one is going to hurt you." He cooed.

I snorted, "That's not true, and you might be there for me but you shouldn't be… I have to go." I said standing up.

Why am I such a retard. I just told him everything if anyone ever finds out he knows he'll be in danger too. I had to get the danger away from him. Now. So I ran, like I always did, I was a retard and a coward.

**EPOV**

We had all kind of assumed Bella just went home but when we got there it was around 9:00 PM and she wasn't there.

We were all starting to panic, but I think I was probably the worst.

My whole body was shaking and my mind was racing with all the things or people that could possible be hurting my Bella.

_Whoa, where did 'my Bella' come from. Holy shit, I'm falling hardcore for Bells._

Where is she!!!!! Something in my sub conscience must have a Bella tracker or something because I ran out of the house and just started running.

I had been running around the woods for about 40 minutes when I saw her.

I froze. She looked so broken. Not hurt or sad, those are emotions. Bella didn't even look like she had emotions. _She wasn't the beauty in the breakdown, she _was _the beautiful breakdown._

"Bella, is that you?" I asked dumbly. _Of course that her you idiot._

"I think so." She seemed like she hadn't slept in days and was paler than normal.

"Are you alright?" _No dur she's not alright._

"No, this is the worst my mother has ever haunted me." Huh? What's that supposed to mean. Ugh my heart was starting to hurt, I wanted everything to be fixed but I knew it was either impossible or it would take a life time.

That's when I made my decision.

I was going to make her happy again.

"Hummmmm." I responded pondering how I was going to make it better.

"She hated me. She beat me up a lot to. Every night before I went to sleep she'd show me the knife she was going to kill me with. She started forcing me to do heroin saying that it would make her more money since she didn't work and sold me into prostitution. That's why I don't remember."

As soon as she said that everything made sense. And I knew how I was going to make her happy again.

**There's chapter 7, love it, hate it so much you want to kill me? Tell me just click the green button right about ----------------------**

l

l

l

**there.**

**V**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : if I owned anything I probably would have a computer monitor that's not older than me **

**Chapter 8**

EPOV

No, I wasn't letting her get away that easily. I ran after her and thank god I'm faster. I caught her wrist in my hand and turned her around. "Bella, no one is going to hurt you."

"I know I'm going to get hurt it's you that I can't loose." She answered with her eyes finally portraying an emotion. Sadly that emotion was sad.

"You shouldn't car about that. All that matters is that your safe and I _will _make you safe."

"Prove it!" she yelled in my face.

"I love you!" I shouted with just as much ferocity.

Whoa that's new, I've never told anyone I loved them and actually meant it.

She studied my face for a long time before finally answering. "This is wrong you shouldn't love a monster. I won't let you." She whispered.

What the hell is that supposed to mean.

BPOV

Well I'm officially at the all time low. I wanted to cry, but of course I couldn't I've already showed enough of my pain to this man.

_He loves me? No! Not okay! This amazing person CANNOT love a monster._

**Wow, just the length alone shows how stupid I can be. I might know where this story is going but I highly doubt it. Any ideas, comments? (besides the ones on my grammer)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: this just gets more depressing to write each time, I don't own Twilight or Rent**

**Chapter 9**

BPOV

I'm sitting at my house, on the bed I sleep on with my eyes closed thinking. About how bad it will be if I'm found and even more badly what will I do with out Edward.

The rain would still fall without him, but I'd die without him. _What is wrong with this picture. He said he loves me that's what's wrong._

"Bells. Time for school." A velvety smooth voice told me.

"No it's not It's only 7:00." I answer way to willingly.

"So what. I love you, but you're a mess. Shower. Now." His beautiful voice commanded.

_There he goes again with that ii love you' stuff. Why do I like it so much? Have I seriously gone crazy?_

All of a sudden, I felt two strong arms wrap around my body and lift me out of bed.

"What the super f**** are you doing!" I yelled finally opening my eyes.

He chuckled "well it didn't seem like you were going to take a shower yourself so I guess I'll just have to make you." He said with a wicked smile.

"Sure what are you going to do strip me down and throw me in the shower?" I asked skeptically.

"Almost I wasn't going to strip you, I was hoping you would do that yourself.."

"Pshhhhh as if." I answer rolling my eyes.

"Fine." He said then pulled my shirt over my head. I did what any other 16 year old girl would do, LAUGH. Once he had me totally stripped down he turned on the water and pushed me in. "Make yourself… presentable." He ordered in a softer tone then left.

_Maybe me loving him and him loving me won't be that bad._

**Hey, so there are no lemons in this story, get over it. Do you want them to fall completely in love quick or slowly. (if it's quick then I know what the action will be but if not then I have to think about it and make lots of fluffy chapters)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: pshhhhh, I still own nothing**

**BPOV**

Once I was ready for school Edward literally put me on my board and pushed me to school while I just laughed at how ridiculous we must've looked.

Outside Mr. Banner's door I was greeted by an awkward surprise. Jacob.

"Hey Jake?" I half greeted, half questioned.

"Hey baby, happy to see me?" He greeted back with his usual enthusiasm.

"Wh-" I was about to ask why the hell he was here, but I got cut off, by his lips. He was trying to kiss me with passion but seriously it doesn't work for him and he should just give up.

"So Bells, I was thinking we skip out today… maybe have some fun at the park." He suggested sound suggestive-ish. **(who else loves my new word)**

"How 'bout not. I'm not really in the mood." I said in an uncaring voice.

"Come on babe, what we have is special, your special. Besides, I could probably get you in the mood." He was starting to pled like a puppy.

"No, dude. You know I'm not like that so stop asking." I said trying to stay calm.

"No, you whore, you do what I say or you will regret it." He said in a low menacing voice.

_Flash Back_

_My mother starting hitting me with her vodka bottle. "What the hell are you hiding from me you whore, I know you make more than this."_

"_Well, men are getting cheap." I answered in as numb as a tone that I could._

"_Men aren't! You are, you fugly slut! Get out of my house or I'll kill you!" She took one more blow to my skull completely shattering her bottle. She took two steps back and looked at me. "I already know how I'm going to kill you. You wanna know how… with this." She pulled a shot gun out of her shoe, aimed it at me and shot. Good thing she was drunk because she missed._

_End Flash Back_

I involuntarily shuddered and stepped away from Jake. He step closer to me and punched me square in the stomach. Of course I fell over due to my slightly petrified state. Next thing I knew Jake was on the ground about five feet away from me and Edward was staring at him with more venom then I've ever seen in anyone else's eyes.

That all changed as soon as he looked at me. His eyes grew softer and he held his hand out for me to take. I took it gratefully. "Are you physically harmed?" He asked. _ Well there's a well thought out question._

"I've had worse." I said shrugging my shoulders. He cringed.

The rest of the day was uneventful… that is until I got to work. Guess who's our new employee, EDWARD! And I was actually excited too.

"What a coincidence." I laughed.

"I don't believe in conscience, I believe in a thing called love."

"Just listen to the rhythm of my heart." I chuckled.

"Ha ha, very funny… so now what."

"Uh, new shipment of hats to put out."

"Ok"

Once we finished work, we walked to his house since it was a Friday and Emmett either wasn't home or doing stuff I'd rather not see. We listened to William Control and Atreyu. Then watched metalocalypse until we fell asleep.

_Is it really possible for a monster to love?_

**So I've reached over 1,000 hits yay! So in celebration I wrote this chapter. Review PLZ!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I'm getting real tired of writing this part**

**Soory I haven't updated in a while I've been to lazy and stressed by crap, so don't be upset.**

**Chapter 11**

EPOV

I woke up with Bella in my arms and smiled. She fit perfectly in my arms, like she was made for just me and only me. I held her tighter and kissed her forehead. I wish we didn't have to move but it was already 7:30 and we had school.

_HUM, how to wake up my Bella. _And it came to me like lightning. Sure kissing her awake when she wasn't mine (technically) is weird and really dorky but like I care, I've been dying to kiss her and this may be my only chance.

I stared at her perfect lips then leaned in.

BPOV

I was having a wonderful dream.

It was about how great me and Edward would be if I could be good enough for him. When I felt two soft lips press against mine. Assuming that I was being kissed I kissed back not full aware of my senses yet. These lips were like nothing I've ever felt they were soft, careful yet sure. Who ever it was kissing me traced my bottom lip with his tongue sweetly asking for entrance. As soon as I let the tongue slid in my mouth I wrapped around mine and the lips that were kissing mine continued to move just a little more aggressively against mine. I wrapped my tongue around the one that was in my mouth and they battled for dominance. After what I was guessing was two minutes the mouth pulled away.

I opened my eyes to see Edward giving me his beautiful crooked smile. "Umm I'd say that we should get ready for school but it started 15 minutes ago. So, do you wanna just skip?"

"Seriously, you give me the most amazing kiss of my life then just act like it didn't happen?" I asked smiling, breathlessly.

"No I was just seeing if you'd say anything or not."

"Well I did, now do I get a prize." I chuckled.

**No they are not together! YET. You know what you should is… REVIEW!!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: wow it amazes me that no matter how many times I write this it never changes meaning. I don't own Twilight**

**Chapter 12**

Edward pulled himself off the couch and yanked me with him. "Maybe I'll give you a prize… what did you exactly have in mind?" He asked me raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"I want another kiss, before you leave." I said looking straight into his emerald eyes so he knew I was serious as hell.

"Ok what do you want to do until then, 'cause I don't plan on going home soon if we're ditching class.

I laughed and pulled him up the stairs to my room. I pushed him onto my bed and he gave me the second suggestive look of today. I smiled and rolled my eyes at his assumption, then left the room to get him some clothes from Emmett's closet. I came back into my room and threw them at his beautiful face.

Then I grabbed my dark blue tank top and dark denim daisy duke shorts since it was actually warm for once in Forks. I stripped down to my bra and underwear then felt a stare barring into my back. "Pshhh, it's not like you haven't seen it before." I said sticking out my tongue.

"Yes, but your beauty amazes me every time." He answered with a smirk before taking his shirt off. We both changed in silence after that. Did he seriously just call me beautiful? I'm everything but beautiful. I'm average looking and don't beautiful people usually have a heart to make them beautiful inside and out. Ugh, this is confusing!

I climbed out my window onto the roof and gestured for him to follow. Odd thing was that he wasn't afraid of being up here. Which was weird because even Em was scared of the roof. I looked him in the eyes and felt something… different. I felt the need to let someone… him… into my life. I grabbed his hand and started mindlessly toying with it.

Could I possibly LOVE Edward Anthony Mason Cullen?

Maybe…

**Hey there's another chapter, I'm going to try to update soonish. Luv ya, especially if you review…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: even after the enormous amount of elapsed time I still don't own anything.**

**Chapter 13**

Edward was lying on the roof next to me when he said the most amazing thing that had ever been said to me.

"Bella, I love you more than any word can say, I love you more than every action I take, I'll be right here loving you till the end." He said with a small smile.

"You mean it?" I asked.

"Of course." He answered sitting up and holding me close to him. I could feel every one of his muscles through Em's shirt. _Every muscle there to protect me._

"Edward… I think… I might… be absolutely in love with you." I said nervously with a small happy smile on my face. He leaned in and kissed my forehead.

We stayed right where we were in each others arms even after it starting raining.

.xXx.

The next morning I woke up next to Edward in my bed. He was already awake and staring at me. "Whatcha you lookin' at punk?" I asked, laughing at the huge smile on his face.

"You."

"Is there a point to it?"

"Ya, I'm just thinking how lucky I am to have you… can I kiss you?"

"Did you seriously just ask such a dumbass question?" I answered before kissing him with all the passion that I had gathered in the last day or so of loving him. He kissed me back with just as much if not more passion. I climbed on top of him so I was straddling him and I could feel his smile on my lips.

.xXx.

Wow. Only word to describe it. For being his first time he was amazing. _**(AN: yes that's all the description you get, use your imagination. But no matter how you put it I'm still only in the 8**__**th**__** grade… for another week.)**_

.xXx.

EDWARD POV

Wow. Only word to describe it. I know she only said she loved me yesterday but I will never regret what I just did.

.xXx.

BELLA POV

We were still holding each other in our arms when in storms Emmett… awkward.

"Bells were about to watch Night at the Roxs- what the fuck!!!" Well someones a grumpy gus. Around three seconds later Alice, Rosalie and Jasper were in my room with wide eyes.

"Ummm." Was Alice's answer.

"Huh?" Was Roses answer.

"Go Eddie." Was Jasper's, which got him a nice slap upside the head from Alice.

"Edward put some clothes on we need to have girl time with Bells." Alice stated without an ounce of venom.

**IDK about you but I'd be scarred of Alice. Anyways I'm sorry about the whole taking forever to update, if you want the story behind it all then PM me because I don't care if random people know but I don't want the whole world to.**

**Review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 14

EMMETT POV

What the hell! I know she's only been my baby sister for like a year and she's probably seen and done more than I ever will, but what the super fuck!

I grabbed Edwards arm and pulled him out of that god damned bed, then pulled him and Jasper into my room.

"What the hell dude!" I boomed right in him face.

"I don't get why you're so mad! I love her, she knows that, I know that, hell even you know that!" He answered in defense.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean you can fuck her." I said back loosing most of my venom.

"I didn't I would never do that with someone so amazing." He answered back with those love-struck eyes.

"Whatever but I swear you hurt her and you will be turned inside out." I threatened.

"Well I honestly think little Eddie here got an amazing girl." Jasper said standing up and walking out of the room.

ALICE POV

Shweet, Edward and Bells are together. I knew it would happen but I didn't think they'd go so far so fast.

"Ummmm, awkward." Was Bella's way answering to the situation, she didn't even look ashamed of being found after doing it by her older brother.

"You have A LOT of explaining to do, starting from where you ran away from us as the beach." Rosalie said in a firm but somehow gentle and motherly tone.

"Ok first things first, if I tell you the story I don't want ANY sympathy from either of you, got it." Me and rose exchanged confused looks then nodded."

BELLA POV

When I was about 12 years old my mother thing started calling my fat and stupid, so she decided to stop giving me food and whenever I got to weak to do anything she'd give me a piece of bread. Then as I got older she said I was a slut so she sold me into prostitution. When ever I didn't make her enough money she'd try to kill me. You name it, she's tried it. Knives, guns, glass bottles, drowning and poisoning I've lived through it all. She hated me and she had a good reason too, I'm a monster that nobody can or should love."

By the end of my story both had tears in there eyes.

All of a sudden my door burst open revealing all three boys. Em with a protective expression, Jazz with a look of furry and Edward looking absolutely miserable.

Edward pick one of my hoodies off the floor and pulled it over my head then pulled me close. Every one else followed suit grabbing their perfect match and holding them close in silence.

**Here's my suggestion of the day, REVIEW!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: once again I must state the obvious… I don't own Twilight.**

**Bella POV**

It's been about a week since every one found out about my exlife. And I'm surprised that no ones really treating me any different then they had before. But my fear that something would happen to them was back…. And strong. I've been having nightmares practically every night if I sleep at all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was raining as always but none the less we were at the park being dorks. Jasper was pushing Alice on the swings. Emmett was making out with Rosalie on the slide and Edward was spinning me around until I nearly threw up on the carousel. It was getting late, or should I say early since it was around 3 am. Em and Rose were heading home to *cough cough* and Alice was so tired she would've fallen off the swing if Jasper hadn't been holding her up.

And then there were two. Not that either of us minded. If I thought I was in love with Edward before I clearly had no clue what was coming. I loved him more than there were stars in the sky. He was absolutely amazing. So sweet and caring, just absolutely perfect..

Edward slowed the carousel to a halt. And jumped on next to me then kissed my cheek sweetly. I took this as permission to kiss him sweetly on the lips and I think you know where it went from there. After are little (not really) make out session I heard a noise… well besides the rain and our breathing…

"You whore."

I knew that voice anywhere… it was my mother. My worst fear was right behind me.

"Edward, go." I whispered as calmly as I could when I had the feeling that someone would end up dead tonight. I just hope it's not Edward.

"Bella no." he replied clearly confused.

"Just do it. Please." I needed him to leave, to live, even if I wasn't.

"I can't leave you, especially now." His words were sincere, as if he knew all along that this would happen.

"Isabella, you have exactly 3 seconds to turn around before I shoot your little fuck buddy." The Thing screamed. She had clearly lost her mind. I didn't turn. We both knew it would do nothing.

"I love you Bella." His sweet voice said just before I heard that defining bang and I felt his limp hand fall into my lap.

"Now it's your turn! This was for making my life hell!" She screamed her voice trembling.

"I love you Edward." I replied to him ignoring my mother's yells. I grasped his hand and laced our fingers together. A single tear fell from my eye.

Then with one last bang it all went black.

**And finish. I know I didn't update for forever. Oh well I already knew I sucked. And to add to my suckyness I just gave a classic Maddie ending…HORRIBLE!**

**I believe I shall be starting a new story and it will have an actual plot line… unlike everything else I write.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey there, I was going through reviews and I decided you kids were right that was a terrible ending. So I'm adding a funeral to make everything final and such. If you desire I started a new story called Kids in Love. A few of my friends that have read it like it, they say it sounds much more grown up than this story… but has been a year. It makes sense.**

Alice POV

Today is the day. The funeral. The funeral of two of the people I love most in this world.

Emmett was the one who found their bodies while walking to work. He still screams and wakes up drenched in sweat from the nightmare of finding them, bloodied, dead.

Carlisle and Esme had asked each of us to speak in their honor, and for once I couldn't find words to describe anything. Nothing could describe how much I loved them both. Not even the tears that hadn't stopped flowing from my eyes since I knew about their death.

I was first to speak, I put on a brave face and stood next to their caskets.

"Wow, it feels like it was just yesterday they were holding each other in their arms. It feels like they should still be able to. This wasn't supposed to happen. I knew for a fact that Edward planed on marrying her, they were going to love each other forever." I said solemnly, not ready to actually relive the memories of them alive.

"Ever since the day I met Bella I knew she was special, she had a gleam in her eye. A gleam no one else had. Edward, I knew him since the day I was born. He was more than a cousin, he was a brother, a friend, a best friend. Together they were perfect." On the way back to my seat I brushed my finger tips along the wood they were concealed in, wishing for just one more moment of them alive.

Jasper POV

I hated seeing Alice in pain but what I was about to do was distracting me from holding her. I walked slowly to the front of the room, unable to force my legs to carry me faster.

"Bella was my little sister, not literally, but it feels like she is. She seems small, vulnerable. She wasn't. Even at the point of death she was braver than anyone I ever knew. Edward was strong. Strong enough to know what fate wanted from him. He knew what was worth living, dying for. Neither will be forgotten." Walking away from them was the hardest thing I think I've ever done.

Rosalie POV

My eyes felt odd, glazed with tears, yet red and dry. I couldn't bring myself to look up. It was as if looking up would confirm their death.

"Usually we here of death in books or on television and the gravity of everything never sets in. This is different. I loved them both so much, and now they're gone. They shouldn't be, I know that. But there's something right about them dying with their hands intertwined, dying together. It's right, but wrong at the same time. I will miss them until the day I die." At that moment I looked up into the bright stained glass ceiling, wondering if there was a god, if there was fate. Most importantly if they're together.

Emmett POV

My baby sister is gone. Nothing would make this alright. Ever.

I took a deep breath and made my way to the front of the room. "She was my baby sister. I love her, I always will. I feel like I failed her in a way at the end. I didn't protect her. She wasn't really mine to protect at that moment though. What happened happen because it was meant to be, them dying together like that." Tears were beginning to form in my eyes, it was uncontrollable. I let out a single sob before continuing. "life will never seem like life without them."

The End.


End file.
